


How To Invite A Fluff

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think these three are too cute, Yuri, plus Chris deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hibiki and Miku want to invite Chris to come over for dinner.





	How To Invite A Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene was keeping me from falling asleep, so I had to get back up and write it. Sorry it's a little messy, it's past midnight here.

The school-day was over, and Yukine Chris was about to leave the grounds to go home. It had been an uneventful day, which suited her fine, but that was about to come to an end.

"Chris-chan~!" By the time Chris heard Hibiki, Hibiki had already pounced and embraced Chris.

"Hey! Get off!" Chris tried to get free. It seemed like Hibiki had learned to not announce her presence too early, so Chris was having a harder time escaping these days.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Miku's voice also came up from behind. "I tried to stop her, but you know how she is." Chris wasn't convinced that Miku had tried any such thing. In fact, she rather suspected that Miku had encouraged Hibiki all the way.

"What do you want?" Chris asked grumpily. "And I've told you a thousand times it's 'senpai' at school!" As if Hibiki ever learned.

"Oops, sorry, Chris-chan-senpai!" Hibiki said. Chris didn't feel like that was much better. "Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" Hibiki squeezed her cheek against Chris's.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Chris asked. What were these two up to now?

"Because you love us?" Hibiki asked back. Chris's cheeks went a little pink.

"Where did you get that idea? Now let me go!" Chris's struggles were fruitless. Why did Hibiki have to be so darned strong?

"We'll cook you dinner," Miku chimed in. Bribery now, was it? Embarrassingly, Chris's stomach growled a little at the thought.

"I already have pizza waiting," Chris said. Which wasn't exactly true, but she had planned to order as soon as she got home.

"I'll brush your hair," Hibiki offered. That was a low blow. They knew how much effort it could be for Chris to do her hair on her own. Having someone else do it was always tempting. It really wasn't fair resorting to such tactics.

"Mmph..." Chris grunted. She could feel her desire to go with them growing, and she couldn't stop it. Or maybe she deep down didn't want to stop it. "If Miku does it," she said finally. That was her condition.

"I'm not good enough for you?" Hibiki asked with an exaggerated pout.

"You're too rough," Chris said sharply. Her scalp had been sore after last time. She wasn't sure if Hibiki really knew her own strength. Or maybe she simply didn't know how to be gentle.

"I thought you liked it rough?" Hibiki teased, and grinned wide.

Chris went bright red. "I-idiot! Get off of me! Miku, get her off!" She couldn't handle any more of this.

Instead of helping, Miku decided to join the hug. "Sorry, Chris. You are too soft to resist," Miku said affectionately.

Chris slumped, and sighed. Now they were both rubbing their cheeks against hers. What was she going to do with these two? Maybe she should learn to be more honest. For now, it seemed like she was joining them for dinner tonight. She might not be able to admit it out loud, but this was... kinda nice.


End file.
